What if?
by Liquidus Snake
Summary: What if, it was a young boy in another village who had received the Kyuubi? What if...this was his story?
1. Chapter 1

Herein lies the tale of a young man, with the name of Hakatari Shisake. But...let's start at the beginning, more specifically his birth...also what would one of the worst days in his life. 

12 years ago, in the time of great panic in the Village Hidden the Clouds, the Kyuubi; the nine-tailed fox; was on a rampage, killing any and everything that it sees. Many of the village's most powerful ninja, Jonin and Genin alike, tried to stop it. All of their efforts were for nought though, for the most powerful of demons could kill them with just one sweep of its massive tails. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" A large bang is heard, and a large lion rises from the ground with a seemingly normal man on top of it's head. His long white hair flowing in the wind, and his green eyes shining in the moonlight. He kneels, and pats the lion on his massive head. "Samaru, I regret that this will be our last time meeting," the man says softly to his loyal summoned animal. Samaru looks confused, but then realizes why he was brought here. The Kyuubi spots them, and begins to growl, bloodlust in it's heart. "What? You don't mean..." it replies in a deep voice. "Yes. I'm using that jutsu. The one taught to me by the 4th Hokage of Konoha..." He answers with a tear seeping from his eye. Samaru releases a deep sigh, sadden at the fact his long time friend is doing what he is. "It's been one hell of a ride. It just sucks that it has to end like this." The man wipes his face. "I know. Let's do this." The man starts flying through a large amount of hand signs, and the rest...is history. The man who was previously mentioned is the 6th Raikage, Shisake's father. His mother died in childbirth, so either by war or sacrificing himself, the 6th knew that no matter what; his son would be an orphan. He just decided the less painful would be better. He never knew about his parents, or their heroic deeds that in their life, they performed. All he knew is that he was different than everyone else, and that they seemed to hate him. All that he knows, is one day that he will earn the respect of every single person in his village...maybe one day the world. Now, we go to present day, in the life of the pre-teen known...as Hakatari Shisake.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the Village Hidden in the Clouds, known also as Kumogakure, the morning clouds begin to part, ushering in the new day. Experienced ninja come into their house after a long mission, seeing their families for the first time, possibly in months. Tall statues of men and women stand near the entrance to the village, their previous leaders known as Raikage, glistening with the morning dew. On top of a hill, a young woman with purple hair going to the middle of her back takes a long deep breath. "It's going to be here is only a few days. I hope he lives up to the standards of which has been placed upon him. I think he could do it though." Her eyes closed, she starts to walk down the hill she is on, going back to her home in the village.

In a small house in the woods, lives two young people. A girl and a boy, but the former is of age. While the young boy is not even a teenager yet. His white hair covering his face as the sunrise bathes him in warm light. His eyes flutter open, revealing their pale blue colour. Although for most it would seem like something attributed to the cruelest of humanity, it seems to make this young boy seem nice and compassionate, although they show a large amount of lonliness and pain in them. A knocking is heard on his bedroom door.

"Hakatari-kun, it's time to wake up. You've got to get ready for your day at the Academy." A sweet female voice calls out softly. "Mm...just five more minutes, please." Hakatari says softly. "If you get up now, I'll fix you a nice breakfast. A nice helping of eggs, and a little bit of last night's steak." His eyes shoot open completely, and he is at the door in a flash, opening it. "Alright! I'm up, neechan!" The girl giggles and open her eyes, revealing their slanted nature. "Hakatari-kun, your stomach is going to get you hurt one day, I mean that." She says, crossing her arms. "Whatever, neechan. Feed me!!!" He says while making a pawing motion. "Aww!! So cute!!" She pinches his cheeks, to his discontentment and dislike. An annoyed expression on his face, he smacks her hand off of him, and walks into the kitchen. "Neechan, what's today?" The older girl scratches her head. "Uhh...September 3rd...Oh my god!! Happy birthday, Hakatari-kun!!" She runs over to him and hugs him tightly, squeezing the life out of him. His face turns red, and his breathing strained. "Nee..chan...stop...killing...me..." She lets go off him, laughing again. Hakatari falls onto the floor, taking in large amounts of air. "Hakatari-kun, I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to hurt you!!" Hakatari gives a slight laugh, then coughs. "It's okay...neechan. I'm still..alive." He coughs again, as a gentle knock is heard at the door. The woman turns to it, raising her small eyebrow. "Who could that be?" She walks over to the door, opening it. Standing there, is a man with long black hair and pure white skin. His eyes are yellow and slitted. His voice, seemingly that of a demon yet a slight feminine tone to it. "Good morning, Hakatari. Yugito-san."


	3. Chapter 3

Yugito gives an open mouth smile. "Kagari!!!" She throws her arms around Kagari, nearly crushing the life out of the pale child. His back cracks in several different spots, and Hakatari runs at Yugito, grabbing her arms.

"Neechan!! Stop, you'll kill him!!!"

Kagari's face slowly turns red, as he gasps for air. "He...lp...me..."

Yugito gasps and lets go of him, her cheeks red with embarrasment. "Oh my God!! I'm so SORRY,

Kagari!!!" Kagari collapses onto the floor, gasping for air, while Hakatari is resisting the urge to laugh with all of his might.

"Hah! That is what you get for insulting ME on how affectionate she gets!" Hakatari says in a triumphant tone, receiving a look of death from Kagari.

"Up yours...whitey." Hakatari's face changed from one of triumph to one of shock. "You DARE insult my HAIR!?" Hakatari says, seemingly hurt. Yugito, sensing the animosity that is brewing, heads back over to the kitchen. Kagari stands up, grinning. "Oh yeah, you weird-eye having, sharp tooth, baboon." Hakatari glares at him, baring his teeth. All four of his canines are sharper and longer than that of a normal person..

"Look, here! You pasty face, yellow eyed worm with girly hair: I will destroy you!"

Yugito looks at the two young men, wondering why they are going at each other's throats.

_Usually, they are the ones who are trying to RESOLVE conflicts, not start them...what could it be?_

Kagari and Hakatari get in each other's face, their foreheads pressed together.

"Oh yeah, Shisake!?"

"Yeah, Oboro!"

"Boy, I will spank you like you have never been beat before!!"

"YEAH!?"

"YEAH!"

"DO YOU WANT TO HUG ME!?" Yugito's eyes go wide at Hakatari's, rather odd question.

"WHAT!?"

"YOU HEARD ME! DO. YOU. WANT. TO. HUG. ME?!"

"YES, I DO!" They wraps their arms around each other, giving a friendly embrace. The two boys start laughing, Hakatari slinging his arm of Kagari's shoulder. Yugito looks at the two, obviously confused and slightly irittaed.

"Whaa...?" her eyebrow twitches slightly.

"Hehe, gotcha!" Kagari says, giving her a thumbs up. Hakatari grins, and catches the apple that Yugito, in a slight fit of rage, throws at Kagari. "Wow! Thank you, Neechan! An apple is good to start off the day!"

Hakatari bites into the apple, and leaves it there with a large grin on his face. Yugito sighs, shaking her head and surpressing a grin. "Hakatari-kun...just go outside. I'll fix you your lunch and give it to you. THEN...you can go, and leave me in peace."

Hakatari bites through the apple with a satisfying crunch, and begins to chew. "Okay, neechan, but I'm gonna go get dressed first." Nodding, Yugito waves her hand. "Kagari-kun, I just bought some of that sushi that you like if you want some," She says while taking a small package from the fridge and puts it on the counter.

"Thank you, Yugito-san." Kagari says politely followed by a bow. Hakatari walks off to his bedroom, and closes it behind him. "So, how has Hakatari-kun been doing in class?"

"Well, he's been struggling with his chakra control as always. He's barely capable of going a basic henge or bunshin. He either uses too little chakra, wasting it, or he uses too much chakra and tires himself out. His aim in shuriken practice...it's frankly starting to terrify me, Yugito-san. He can hit a fly with a kunai at thirty meters. After sensei removed it from the tree, the fly was still alive and flew away." Yugito's mouth hangs open and her eyes are as wide as dinner plates, astounded that the small boy that she has only been living with for 2 years is capable of such a feat.

"Are you serious?_I_ can't even do that!!" She whispers sternly.

Kagari takes the package of sushi and places it in the pocket of his white robes, and tightens his purple sash and nods. "I wouldn't ever lie to you, Yugito-san. But there is more. His stealth isn't that bad. He managed to stay hidden from sensei for about three hours, which made me laugh extremely hard by the way." He says, chuckling a little to himself and tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "Lastly, his sense of smell is that of an animal. At lunch yesterday, I was sneaking up on him to shove some dirt down his shirt, and while he was just sitting there, eating his rice, he waved at me with his chopsticks, laughed and greeted me. I wasn't making a SINGLE sound!!He _HAD_ to have smelt me!_"_Yugito grins triumphantly.

"That's my boy. That's my boy. I trust he has been staying out of major trouble." Kagari nods. "That's perfect. Sounds like he's becoming a well trained student. Maybe not ninja material just yet, but he will get there." Kagari laughs out loud, and yawns into his hand slightly.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Yugito tilts her head to the left, a interested. "I'll take that as a no. He's going to become the next Raikage!" Yugito bursts out laughing, and sighs after a minute or so.

"The Raikage, now? A dream that even I find admirable."

Kagari moves his eyebrows slightly, showing his agreement. Hakatari comes walking out, humming a little and tosses the apple core into the trash can. He has a black bandanna around his forehead, a form-fitting blue shirt that shows off his forming physique, jet black baggy pants that end shortly before his ankles, and his blue open toe sandals.

"When did you start wearing body bandages, Hakatari-kun?" Yugito calls to him after seeing his half taped right hand.

Hakatari looks up at her, not noticing completely that she hasn't seen him for two months. "Oh, these? I started wearing them about 3 weeks ago. Nearly broke my left ring knuckle while practicing on a training pole. Sensei recommended these, so I wear them now." He says, wrapping up around his fingers, hand, and halfway down his forearm. "Okay, Neechan, I'm ready to go!" He says giddily.

Yugito giggles, amused by the small boy who she considers a brother. She begins to think back to when she first met Hakatari.

* * *

_Yugito, like other jinchuuriki have never been really associated with other villagers for assuming that she IS the demon cat. While walking down the street, shopping, she saw young boy with white hair with black tips sleeping in the space between a weapons shop and a clothes store. "Odd hair color." She mutters to herself. Upon further examination, he looks as though he hadn't bathed or even eaten in weeks. If this had been another day, she would've kept on walking, treating the villagers how she had been treated, yet...it was different with this one. The child gives off a feeling familiar to herself, so on an act of good faith, she woke up the sleeping young boy and took him to her house. _

"_Go ahead, kid. Eat." She says, putting a small plate of fruit in front of her new companion, who looks at it curiously. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" She says with a small smile on her face. He just looks at her blankly._

_Damn it, I knew it. He doesn't understand a simple act of kindness. All I can do is hope he understands it sooner or later. _

"_It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you You can eat, take a nice relaxing bath, get a fresh change of clothes, and even sleep here tonight." She says, changing her smile to a sweeter one that seems to soothe the young one. _

_Not saying a single word, he nervously takes a piece of an apple and puts it in his mouth, looking up at Yugito as if for approval. Still smiling, she nods. He smiles himself and starts to eat the rest of it._

_After he finished his food and he showered, he sat at the table sipping from a small cup of tea with only a towel around his waist. Yugito puts a pair of pajama pants and a small white shirt in front of him. "Here you go, kiddo. Fresh clothes. I'll have your own clothes washed for you by tomorrow, okay?" She says to him softly. _

_He nods slowly, putting the tea on the table. Yugito smiles and starts to walk away, leaving him to change alone. _

"_Th-th-thank...you.." A small voice says behind her. Shocked, she turns and looks at the boy, who is smiling weakly. Yugito smiles, and goes to put a hand on his shoulder, but he jerks away and knocks the cup of tea onto the wooden floor. Yugito curses and raises her arm up, which frightens him and he curls up, using his arms to shield his face, but instead of hitting him, she grabs a paper towel off the wall behind the table. She looks down at him, frowning. "Relax, kid. I'm just gonna clean up the tea. Shh.." She puts a hand on his back, slowly, and rubs it softly while making shushing sounds. _

"_S-s-s-sor...ry." Kid whispers to her softly. Yugito just looks at him, and plants a kiss on his wet hair. "It's fine, it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes." She whispers into his ear. Getting on her knees, she and begins to wipe it up, humming a soft melody to herself. "So, kid. What's your name?"_

_He hangs his head a little, and sighs. "Shi..sa..ke." Yugito nods, giving him a smile. "Shisake, what?" _

"_Ha..ka..tari.." Yugito stands up, and tosses the paper towels into the trash can. _

"_Nice to meet you, Shisake Hakatari. I am, Nii Yugito." Hakatari simply looks up at her, his pale blue eyes looking quite beautiful in the dim lights._

* * *

"...chan...Nee...chan...Neechan? NEECHAN!" Hakatari's voice is heard yelling, and it snaps Yugito to reality. 

"Nani!?" She yells back at him.

Hakatari looks at her as if she was crazy and sighs. "My lunch, Neechan. I kind of like eating. You're pretty good at it.?" Yugito nods at him, remembering it. Taking a small bag from the refridgerator, she hands it and another small bag to Hakatari. "There you go, sweetie. Breakfast and lunch. Eggs and steak, as promised!"

Hakatari grins and throws his arms around her, nearly throwing the food. "Thank you, Neechan! I love you!!"

Yugito blushes as Kagari makes the mocking movements behind Hakatari. "I love you too, Hakatari-kun. See you tonight?"

Hakatari nods, grinning. "Mm!! Bye!!!" He holds both bags in one hand, and drags Kagari out of the cottage, making him hit his head on the doorway and almost knocks him unconscious. Yugito shakes her head and laughs to herself softly. "Ahh, he's a good kid. I love him with all of my heart. I'm glad I found him, he needed someone to love him."

Elsewhere in the village, a tall man looks at a television screen, from a hidden camera in Yugito's cottage. Extremely interested in what he has been seeing in the past few years, and is simply astounded by the progress that Hakatari has been displaying over the time he has been living with Yugito, the jinchuuriki of the two-tailed demon cat.

_Foxes and cats go along better than some would think, including myself. This is going to be very beneficial for us in the future. Good job, Nii. I'm glad I decided not to kill you._

A knock is heard on the door behind him. "Come in." He calls out to the visitor. A woman with long purple hair, her eyes closed walks in. "So, is he as good as they say?" She says, facing the mild direction of the man.

"Hai. You'll be glad to know that he isn't as withdrawn as the villagers made him over the years anymore."

"Good," The young woman replies. "He didn't do anything wrong to begin with it. No need to persecute him simply because of that."

"I agree."

"Anything else that you would like to tell me?"

"No, I do believe that is everything."

Nodding, she walks out, beginning to close the door. "Until next time, Raikage-sama."


End file.
